Death is cold
by titus935
Summary: Think about it.
1. Chapter 1

What up dude's this is story I wrote.

This is how I will always remember you, surrounded by winter, forever young, forever beautiful. Rest well my love, the monster who took you away from me will soon learn that revenge is a dish best served cold. I put on a Kevlar vest. I pulled on my black muscle shirt, got some black basketball shorts on, a pair of black knee high socks. I went to the freezer and got out my diving knife. I went outside and took a deep breath of the cold early winter air. I began trudging to the man who did this to me.  
After 2 hours, 39 minutes, and 57 seconds I got there. I climbed up to the second story. In there was two unconsious children. I went down stairs and went to the second room to the left. There he was, sleeping. I pulled a thermos full of freezing water and poured it on him. He jumped up. I stabbed him in the stomach. He would've screamed but I clasped his mouth shut.

I then said, "The freezing point of human blood is -20 degrees Fahrenheit". "I beg of you don't do this" He said while holding his hands as if he was praying. "You beg? For many years I have seen my beloved with frozen eyes behind the glass begging to me. I have waited for many years to see the same look on your face" I monolouged. He began crying and screaming. I slashed his hamstrings.  
I pulled him outside and said"Think of it. To never again walk on a summers day feeling the hot wind in your face, and a warm hand to hold. Oh yes, I'd kill for that" I said. I then stabbed him in the throat. The flesh and blood froze around the blade. "Death is cold, Stan" I said with my synthetic sounding cold, menacing voice. I then heard police sirens blaring and seen lights down the road. I went inside and pulled the pipe bomb I hid in my pocket. I went back into the house and sat on the bed.  
I waited for the polices arrival. When they came I lit the pipe bomb and closed my eyes. I felt a single tear drop form, but then it froze. When they arrived. I was ready. I then heard a crack and a spludge. I looked up and seen a person in a gas mask. He pinched the fuse and put the flame out. "I feel as though this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship don't you think" He said. "Yes" I said. I got up. "Shall we go get the two guest upstairs" He asked.

I will expand upon this and give more information about this character in the future. And if you haven't noticed he is obsessed with the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

What up dude's? this is the second"chapter" of this story.

"I must decline your offer" I said to the man in the gas mask. "God Damn son of a bitch" He yelled. "Okay, so Iv'e calmed down after three seconds, what is up with your voice" He asked. "I was in a car crash on Gopher road. Me and my pregnant wife. I carried her for about twenty hours. Constantly going in circles. We went to this two story house. When we got there, my nerves were severely damaged and so was my voice box from trying to call for help. When we got there the man only opened the door for me. I begged and plead him to let her in. But she was dead. I can't shake off the sight of her frozen eyes" I said while squinting and frowning. "The resulting damage, caused me to only be able to feel the cold and objects. As a result, I can no longer die from cold related deaths. And my voice is one of those things that the old time smokers wear to speak" I said in my monotone, robotic voice. "I must go" I said.

I then began walking to my subterranean hut.

After 3 hours, five minutes, and 21 seconds I got there. I sat down and took a deep breath. It was far too hot in here, and I knew because I felt the stinging in my lungs. I opened he door and let the cold air in. I heard the crunching of snow behind me. I grabbed my knife and turned around. There, was a man standing in the doorway. "I have message for, Victor." He said. I snatched it from his grasps. I opened it and it said that I was to go to that shady pub.

I sent the man out and put on a sweater with ice and snow stuffed inside. After ten minutes, I got all of my clothes stuffed with ice and snow. I breathed in and put a scarf on.

After two hours, three minutes, and seven seconds I got there. I went in and everybody looked at me. I began walking down to the basement. I opened the door and went in. One of the guards pulled his weapon on me. The man at the desk told him to lower his weapons. "Come, take a seat" He said. "I perfer to stand, Why am I here" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dude's, I have made two "chapters" in one day.

"I have a mission for you victor." The man said. "I know you, you are a wanted criminal." I said. "Oh, really" He asked mockingly. "I may not have any weapons, but I still have offensive capabilities, I will make sure the marrow in your legs will freeze. All of your bones will shatter and fracture under the pressure. Before the end of it you will beg me to end you".

"I don't think you will do that" He said. "What makes you so sure" I asked. He then nodded his head and then one of the guards brought in a gagged woman. It was my sister. "No" I said. "It's either you accept, or she dies" He said menacingly.

"Ok, I'll do it" I said. "You must go to the GF(Gravity Falls) Company and get me the new weapons research" He declared. "It will be done" I said. I would've declined but she was m sister, even though she though I was a freak, and a psycho.

I began walking to the building. After 44 minutes, and five seconds I got there. I broke the second story window with a ice block. I climbed in. I felt a warm breeze. I then had a coughing fit. I put the scarf over my mouth to at least cool it. I went through the research part of the complex. A woman looked at me and screemed. I grabbed her by the throat and began strangling her. I chocked her until she passed out. I then continued until I found a closet labeled storage. I went in and found stacks of flammable matirels. I was absolutely terrified in here. I found canisters labeled LN2. I picked it up and but it in my pocket.

I then discovered a duffel bag. I then began stuffing canisters labeled LO2, LH4, CLFM, and then C-5. All with warnings and pressurized.

I then went back to the shady pub. It took me 1 hour, 9 minutes and 2 seconds. I cut the power and opened the C-5 canister. Inside was a blue, putty like matieriel. I read the label and I knew what it was for. I bust in and threw a 3 pound chunk inside. Then I got a handful of liquid nitrogen and flicked it at the C-5. It exploded with a great blue blast, and after the dust settled most of the place had frozen over. I then went down to the basement. A guard was waiting for me. I opened the LO2 canister and splashed liquid oxygen on him. I felt the pressure rise and the temperature lower.

I then confronted the second guard. He pulled a gun on me and aimed. I put the CLFM in front of my face. The bullet pierced the canister allowing the pressure to release it's contents. The man was then half frozen from the sub-zero flame. I then confronted the man that "hired" me. He grabbed my sister and put a gun to her head. I grabbed the canister labeled LH4 and over did the throw over them and then it released it's contents on the mans feet. He tripped and ripped his right foot off. My sister screamed and ran off. He attempted to point the gun at me, but I kicked his hand and came off with a crack.

I then poured the rest of the liquid hydrogen on his legs."I will freeze the marrow in your legs" I said. I then stepped on his legs and pressed down. "Your bones will fracture and crack under the pressure" I said. "I beg you, don't let me live through this. The man said. I then turned away and walked out. "NO! I order you to get back here" He yelled. As I was walking up the stairs I heard him screaming at me to help him.

I was then at my shack, I then seen the man with the gas mask on. "Nice place you got here Freeze" He said while holding his feet on the table. "Do not call me that" I said. "Now dude, let's go get those twins" He said.


End file.
